


For One Another

by The_Writers_Call



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writers_Call/pseuds/The_Writers_Call
Summary: After one of Danny Phantom's ghost battles, something crazy happens: one of Danny's admirers (and former crush), Paulina Sanchez, gains ghost powers as well! Hoping to get close to Danny, she starts to badger him to let her join him in his ghost battles. Will Danny gain a new member to Team Phantom, or will she act more like a nuisance? Part of a challenge by Flower Princess11.





	1. And So It Begins

Danny's POV:  
After another long day of fighting ghosts, I am uttlerly exhausted. Not only did I have to fight Skulker, I also had to deal with Youngblood, Ember, and Spectra (in that order), and it wasn't even noon! I'm glad that it's Saturday, or I would have to be dealing with "ditching" class again. I just wish that Sam and Tucker were here, then it might have been easier. Sam's at a gothic convention, and Tucker is busy downloading new data for his PDA.  
After sucking Spectra in the Fenton Thermos, my ghost sense went off again. Wonderful. Who is it this time? Turning around, I came face-to-face with the Box Ghost. Not again!  
"Beware, I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost declared.  
"I know who you are. Geez, must you announce your name everytime we meet? We faced each other at least fifty times." I asked out of exasperation.  
"Yes, for I am the Box Ghost! You may have defeated me in battle before, but I will never again be trapped by your cylindrical container!" The Box Ghost responded. "For I am-"  
Not wanting to hear it anymore, I quickly suck him in the thermos. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I actually feel bad for Spectra. He must be torturing her as we speak right now!  
"Finally, now I can go home." I thought (although I waited a moment just to make sure. I've seen enough cliché movies). I was about to fly home when I heard a voice say "Ghost Boy! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
Instantly, I knew who it was. It was Paulina Sanchez, this girl that I used to have a crust on. However, I got over her pretty recently. Part of the reason was because it was perfectly obvious that she didn't (and still doesn't) care about me at all. She's very popular, and is under the impression that I wasn't good enough for her. However, she's completely fixated with my ghost half. She's been that way ever since I saved her life. I'm glad that she doesn't know who I really am, or she'll never leave me alone (and even though she doesn't remember it, I could tell that could've happen if I didn't erase her [and everyone else's] memory.  
Facing Paulina, I instantly noticed this excited gleam in her eyes, which creeped me out to be honest. "Hello." I said. "Do you need any help with something?"  
"Yes!" She answered, more excited then ever. "You can take me out to dinner!"  
"Sorry, I can't." I responded. "Maybe some other time. I really have to go."  
"Oh, must you?" She asked, looking very sad (although, I could tell that it was all just an act. That should give you an idea on how spoiled she is).  
"Yeah, I'm sorry." I responded. "Be careful, there are ghost out there."  
"I will." She responded, still very giddy. "I look forward to seeing you again!"  
"Yeah, me too..." I said. After that, I left (much faster then I usually do). If I'm being perfectly honest here, she really creeps me out. I mean, she's obviously obsessed with me. She constantly follows me around, flirts with me, and has decorated her locker with countless images with me. It's just plain creepy.  
Trying to get today's events out of my mind, I momentarily stopped. Taking out my cell phone, I realized that it was 9:30.  
"My curfew is at 10:00, if I hurry, I could still make it home in time." I thought  
Paulina's POV  
Watching the Ghost Boy fly away, I sighed dreamily. Danny is everything that I want in a man: heroic, charismatic, intelligent, good-looking, and everything else I could possibly want! I can tell that he's just shy. That's cute, but I will win him over. It's only a matter of time.  
After he left, I decided to return home. It's a short walk, and I could use the excercise. After all, someone as breathtakingly gorgeous as me needs to stay fit.  
When I finally returned home, I laid down on my bed, recalling the glorious encounter between me and the Ghost Boy today. Oh, how I want to win him over! There has got to be a way! Looking out of my window, I noticed the first star in the sky. That's it. I'll make a wish! It's worth a shot.  
"What can I wish for to make the Ghost Boy mine? A love spell? Nah, I want his love to be genuine. Him in my bedroom? No, my parents don't like it when I have people over that they don't know, and there's no way they'll let a ghost stay in their house. Maybe something that we both have in common? Yes, that's it!"  
Looking back at the star, I settled on my wish. "I wish that I had ghost powers just like the Ghost Boy." After that, I went to sleep, hoping that my wish comes true...  
Third Person POV  
Unknown to Paulina, someone had overheard her wish. Someone with long, black hair, and a genie-like physique: Desiree, the wishing ghost. One of Danny's enemies. Smiling to herself, she floated in front of Paulina's window.  
"So you have wished it, so shall it be." She declared. After the events of "Memory Blank," she decided to stop granting every wish she hears. Even though granting wishes still enhances her power, she still decided to limit it in order to reduce her risk of being defeated (again). Therefore, she decided to do something new: She's grant her victim's wish, but it would only be temporary. That way, her victim could still be (momentarily) satified with their wish, and she can still gain her power.  
"Enjoy your power, for it will only work for 72 hours." Laughing quietly to herself, Desiree flew away, vanishing into the night.


	2. Power Development

Third Person POV:  
The next morning, Paulina woke up feeling a little strange. Complaining to herself, she assumed the feeling was caused by fatigue. Choosing to ignore it, she decided to get out of bed. She made her way to the dining room for breakfast. She found her parents already there, practically with a feast before them: eggs, toast, milk, cereal, orange juice, bacon, pancakes, French toast, and so much more.  
Paulina's POV  
Taking my seat, I started to help myself to breakfast. My parents and I all greeted each other, then we all left to do our own thing. My parents both went into their own individual studies and went to work. I went for my morning walk, which I usually do on Saturdays and Sundays. The air was surprisingly cool for spring, and I could see my own breath (which was weird since I couldn't see anyone else's).  
When I returned home, I started to feel slightly funny, so I went into my private bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I seemed perfectly fine. Still as strikingly beautiful as ever. So what's the problem?  
I closed my eyes and took a breath. When I opened my eyes, I was someone else looking back at me in the mirror. The person had long, white hair, in the same style as mine. Her eyes were bright green, even brighter than my own. They almost seemed to glow. At that moment, I realized just what that person was: a ghost!  
Jumping back, I caught a glimpse of my own hair. It was the same white color as the person in the mirror, and I just noticed that she was copying my movements. At that point, I realized who the ghost in the mirror was: me. With that knowledge, I screamed.  
Danny's POV  
"So let me get this straight: after you defeated 5 different ghosts, you had a run-in with Paulina, and she starting to bug you to go on a date with her?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah. She wouldn't leave me alone." I replied.  
"It's hard to believe that she was ever desirable in the first place." Tucker said.  
"Yeah, why did we ever like her in the first place?" Danny asked.  
"Because she's hot?" Tucker replied.  
"Probably, but she doesn't have any good personality traits whatsoever." I said.  
"Well, at least now you guys can see the truth." Sam said.  
"Yeah, she's not really worth it." Tucker said.  
"Can we please change the subject? I want to get yesterday out of my head" I said.  
"Sure" Sam said. "Do you guys wanna go to the Nasty Burger?"  
"Yeah, I'm hungry." Tucker and I replied in in usion.  
Paulina's POV  
How? How did this happen? How did I become a ghost? Am I dead? Oh, wait, I wished on a star yesterday. Did it really work, or was it a coincidence? Who am I kidding! Of course it worked! The star really worked! Wait. Now I have ghost powers, just like the Ghost Boy! Now we can finally be together! There's no way he'll say no!  
I jumped into the air, attempting to fly, but I fell down (roughly 5 times). On the sixth try, I was able to fly. Now, to find the Ghost Boy! Wait, I can't go through the front door, what would my parents or my servants say if they saw a ghost in the house? I could try to turn intangible, like the Ghost Boy does. I attempted to do so, crashing into the wall 8 times if I might add. After the 9th time, I was able to turn intangible. Phasing through the wall, I flew into Amity Park to find the Ghost Boy. Oh, won't he be surprised when he sees me!  
Third Person POV  
Unknown to Paulina (again), Desiree was watching her. Smiling to herself, she disappeared before our very eyes (quite literally).


	3. A Ghostly Encounter

Paulina's POV  
It never would have crossed my mind how much fun flying would be. I bet I look gorgeous with my hair flowing back. Oh, if only I had a mirror! No, I can't think about that now. I have to find the Ghost Boy!  
Danny's POV  
After eating at the Nasty Burger, we decided to go catch a movie. There's this horror movie playing about ghosts. Yeah, I'm aware that it's ironic that we're watching that, but it looks good. As we were heading into the theater, Tucker noticed something.  
"Hey, guys. Did you see that?" Tucker asked.  
"See what?" Sam asked.  
"I could have sworn that I saw something flying in the sky." Tucker responded.  
"Was it a ghost?" I asked.  
"I don't really know. It could have been." Tucker said.  
"It couldn't have been. If it was a ghost my ghost sense would have went off." I reminded him.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tucker said.  
"Maybe you should check it out, Danny." Sam said.  
"It was probably nothing." I told her.  
"It can't hurt, dude." Tucker said.  
I sighed. "All right, I'll check it out.  
I went into the bathroom to change forms (which was thankfully empty). Afterwards, I left the theater while invisible in order to reduce the risk of being spotted. Flying in the sky, I searched for the flying object. It's probably nothing, I reminded myself. Probably just an airplane, or a bird of some sort.  
"Ghost Boy, there you are!" Exclaimed a voice from behind me.  
Turning around, I came face-to-face with a ghost. She had tannish skin, long white hair, and a curvy figure. It's weird, but she looks and sounds familiar.  
"Who-who are you?" I asked.  
"It's me, Ghost Boy. Paulina!" She responded.  
Oh, that's why she looks and sounds so familiar. It's Paulina. Wait, what? PAULINA?! How? What? Why?  
"P-Paulina?!" I exclaimed in absolute shock.  
"Yeah, now that I'm a ghost, too, can we go out to dinner now?" Paulina asked.  
"Wait, what? H-How? Why? H-How did you become a ghost?" I spat out.  
"Oh, I wished upon a star that I could have ghost powers so that we could be together." Paulina answered.  
"Wait, a star?" I asked.  
"Yes, a star. Now can we go out to dinner?" She exclaimed hopefully.  
"Paulina, a star can't really grant wishes. Something else did this. W-What could have caused you to-" I started but I just remembered something. She said that she wished on a star, and who do I know that grants wishes? I sighed. "Desiree."  
"Oh, I desire you, too, Ghost Boy, but you didn't answer my question." Paulina said.  
"No, not "desire." Desiree. She's a ghost that grants wishes. She must have overheard you making a wish." I told her.  
"Oh, well, I have her to thank, then." Paulina said.  
"Paulina, when Desiree grants people wishes, it often backfires on them." I told her, recalling the incident where she gave Tucker ghost powers as well. déjà vu.  
"Oh, Ghost Boy, you and I can now be together. So, I could really care less about the consequences." Paulina said.  
"Trust me. You will. C'mon, we need to find Desiree and put an end to whatever it is that she's doing." I said.  
"Oh, we're gonna fly together. That's so romantic!" Paulina said.  
I sighed. I can tell already that this isn't gonna go well.


	4. The (Double-Sided) Plan

Danny's POV:  
The next morning.  
"You gotta be kidding me!" Tucker exclaimed.  
"I wish I was." I told him. I just told Sam and Tucker what had happened. We're at my house (in my bedroom) discussing the matter.  
"Let me get this straight: Paulina wished on a star that she could have ghost powers, Desiree overheard her, and granted it?" Sam said.  
"Yeah, pretty much." I told her.  
"Dude." Tucker said. "This isn't good."  
"No kidding." I told him. "Now she'll never leave me alone!"  
"No, dude." Tucker told me. " I don't think you understand. With ghost powers, she can fly fast enough to follow you around everywhere, even without you noticing. With invisibility and intangibility, she could spy on you without being seen. She could even discover your secret identity."  
Instantly, I frozed. "Oh geez. I didn't even think of that. You could totally be right!"  
"You, uh, you don't suppose that she's in the room listening to us, do you?" Sam asked.  
"I-I don't know." I admitted. "unless she's a full ghost, my ghost sense won't work. So, I can't be sure."  
"So, how can we know for sure that she isn't here?" Tucker asked.  
I thought it over. I whispered to them, "Go down to the lab and get the 'Fenton Finder.'"  
Sam nodded and headed to the lab. When she came back, she brought the Fenton Finder with her. Luckily, my parents were out hunting for ghosts so that made getting it a lot easier. After that, we scaned the room for any signs of Paulina.  
"Warning, a ghost directly ahead." said a voice from the Fenton Finder.  
Instantly, we all searched around the room in a panic for any signs of Paulina or any ghost activity, but after a few seconds, we realized that the Fenton Finder was actually referring to me, because an arrow from the screen was pointing at me.  
"Oh, for crying out loud. Not again!" I said.  
After scanning the entire room, we realized that there were no ghosts present (besides me).  
"Well, that's a relief." I said.  
"Do you think it's possible that she left the room after we started to get suspicious of her possible whereabouts?" Sam asked.  
"Nah, she's very stubborn, I don't think that she's smart enough to do that." I told her.  
"Yeah, probably." Tucker said.  
"Danny, if we're gonna have to deal with Paulina as a ghost, we need to know what we're up against. What kind of powers does she have?" Sam asked.  
"Well, as far as I know, she has standard ghost powers. She can fly, turn invisible, and intangible. Beyond that I'm not so sure. " I admitted.  
"Perhaps if we defeat Desiree, she may turn back to normal." Sam said.  
"Possibly, but when she gave Tucker ghost powers, I had to separate his ghost and human halves to return him to normal." I told her.  
"When did that happen?" She asked.  
"When we first met Desiree." I told her. "You were sick."  
"You still didn't tell me?" Sam accussed.  
"Yeah, sorry." Tucker told her. "Perhaps we should've."  
"Nevermind. How do we get rid of Paulina's ghost powers." Sam asked.  
"I know. The same way I freed Tucker from his. We'll use the Fenton Ghost Catcher." I told her.  
"That could work, but how are we gonna get Paulina to cooperate." Tucker asked.  
"We may have to trick her." Sam told him.  
"Yeah. That may be easy enough." I told her.  
"All right. What's the plan?" Tucker asked.  
"It's like this..." I told them.  
Third Person POV  
Meanwhile, Desiree was floating (invisibly) outside of Danny's window. Overhearing their plan, she decided to make one of her own. Sure the wish that she granted for Paulina is only temporary (for roughly the next 48 hours, to be more exact), but she thought that this might be a good opportunity to prevent Danny from stopping her plans (this time).  
Flying away, she wound up in a more woodsy part of Amity Park. Finding a spot where she would be blocked by the trees if Danny suddenly flew by overhead. She started to consider her options.  
Desiree's POV  
"Now, how do I deal with Danny this time?" I wondered out loud. "Perhaps, I could turn Paulina's wish against Danny somehow, or perhaps I could- wait. I can grant people their wishes, but I wonder if I could grant my own wishes. Let me give it a try: I wished that I had a calorie-free, unfattening chocolate ice cream."  
After waiting a few seconds, nothing happened. I sighed, I guess I can't grant my own wishes, afterall. That's just not fair! I really wanted an ice cream! Did I forget something? Oh, that's right, I did.  
Chuckling, I said to myself "So I have wished it, and so shall it be." Honestly, that felt a little weird to say. After a few seconds, a chocolate ice cream (in a plastic dish with a plastic spoon) appeared floating in front of me. Laughing, I reached out for it.  
"Oh, Danny, you have no idea what you are up against now!" And with that, I took a bite of the ice cream. Instantly, I spit it out in disgust. "Ugh! I should have wish for a calorie-free, unfattening chocolate ice cream that still tasted good!"  
Note to self: start making wishes as specific as possible (for myself) from now on.  
Author's Note: I know that some of you may be wondering why the Fenton Finder didn't detect Desiree, and the answer is simple: she showed up after Danny scanned the area. Also, I hope that you guys liked this chapter. It was honestly one of my favorite (and longest) ones to write so far.


	5. Confrontations

Danny's POV:  
"The plan might work." Tucker said.  
"I hope so." Sam said. "Knowing Paulina, it just might."  
We just finished discussing our plan. Basically what's gonna happen is I'll trick Paulina into getting close to me (on the ground). When she's close enough, Sam and Tucker will use the Fenton Ghost Catcher to separate her from her ghost half (similar to what I did to Tucker that one time). Finally, we'll suck her ghost half into the Fenton Thermos. Easy, right?  
"It's gotta work. I don't see any flaws in it." I told her.  
"Actually, I see a couple already." Tucker told me.  
"What?" Sam and I said in usion.  
"What if Paulina realizes what we're doing, and doesn't cooperate, or we separate them, and her ghost half doesn't cooperate?" Tucker asked.  
"Could we just knock her out somehow?" Sam asked.  
"We are not knocking her unconscious!" I told her sternly.  
"I didn't mean physically, I meant maybe we could put her to sleep." Sam said.  
"How?" Tucker asked.  
"Because of Danny's ghost powers, he could just turn invisible, and just separate her in her bedroom while she's sleeping. Then suck her ghost half in." Sam suggested.  
"So you're saying that I should do this on my own?" I asked.  
"I guess. It may be our best bet." Sam responded.  
"I guess that could work." Tucker said. "But there is still another possible problem."  
"What?" I asked.  
"What if Desiree intervenes while we're trying to separate Paulina and her ghost half, or even worse, she finds out about our plans and trys to warn Paulina?" Tucker asked.  
"Then we gotta act quickly." Sam suggested.  
"All right. I'm gonna put a stop to this right now." I told them. "Wish me luck."  
"Good luck!" Sam and Tucker said in usion.  
And with that, I turned into my ghost half. Afterwards, I flew off to find Paulina (or to face off against Desiree, depending on whom I run into first).  
Desiree's POV:  
"Let's see. How can I defeat Danny this time?" I wondered  
Danny took advantage of the fact that I have to grant every wish that I hear, so I will need to think outside the box. The fact that I now know that I can grant my own wishes gives me an advantage, but the question is: how do I take advantage of it that will guarantee my victory?  
What should I do? Make it so that his ghost powers can't work, or should I just get rid of his ghost half altogether? If I'm being honest here, if I have to face him, I want a fair fight. What fun is it to fight him if I have too much of an advantage? Besides, I could use the practice for next time (if there is one). Wait, that's it! I know just what to wish for.  
"I wish that Danny's thermos doesn't work on me!" I said. "And so I have wished it, so shall it be!"  
And with that, I stated to glow a pale green. It's strange, but I'm starting to feel invincible. Oh, how I'm loving that feeling!  
"I hope that you've come prepared, Danny, because this fight with me will be your hardest yet!" I declared.  
Danny's POV  
After flying for nearly an hour, I haven't found Paulina or Desiree. Although, if I'm being honest, I don't really mind it that I haven't seen Paulina yet. She's starting to creep me out more than ever! Still, where is she? And Desiree?  
"Looking for me?" said a voice.  
I know that voice. It's way too distinctive for me to be unable to identify it. Desiree. I turned around, and I was right. It was Desiree. She was floating there in front of me, smilying wryly.  
"Unfortunately, yes. Why exactly did you give Paulina ghost powers?" I asked. "I know for a fact that you didn't do it out of the goodness of your heart."  
She scowled at me. "No, I didn't. However, I tried to do that once, and look at what winds up happening: you get taken advantage of. Everyone winds up benefiting from your misery!"  
I sighed. "I know. Honestly, when I first heard about your former life, I pitied you, but that still doesn't excuse your behavior."  
She laughed. "Perhaps. Anyway, to answer your question, remember, the more wishes I grant, the more powerful I get."  
"Right. I forgot. It's been a hectic day." I told her.  
She smiled again. "Trust me. I know."  
"Let's end this!" I told her. And with that, I took out the Fenton Thermos and started to suck her in.  
"No! No! NOOOO!" She screamed as she was being sucked in.  
"Honestly Desiree, you're starting to become as stubborn as the Box Ghost." I told her as I screwed the lid back on.  
"Oh, I am, am I?" Said a voice. No, it can't be.  
I turned around, coming face-to-face with Desiree again.  
I chuckled. "Clever. So you learned how to duplicate yourself, did you. It doesn't matter. You will won't succeed."  
She stated to laugh diabolically. "Oh, Danny, you don't understand. I can't duplicate myself. Instead, I found out something really important about myself: not only can I grant others their wishes, I can also grant my own."  
"Oh. Oh no." I said, now realizing her full potential. "So what did you do? Make it so I can't defeat you."  
"Not exactly." She told me. "Honestly, I was considering that, but I decided that if I had to fight you, I wanted it to be fair. So, I made it so that you couldn't absorb me in that thermos of yours."  
"Well, that's fair, I guess." I told her sarcastically. "However, every time you try something, no matter how different it is, you always fail. How is this any different?"  
"Simple, after what happened the last time we met (after I took away your ghost powers), I started to see how my power could be used against me (even more than usual)." She told me. "Therefore, I decided to try something different: whenever I grant someone their wish, it's only temporary. It will only last for 72 hours."  
"Wait, so Paulina's ghost powers are only temporary?" I asked.  
"Yes." She told me. "for the next two more days."  
I sighed. "It doesn't matter. Just because you can't be be sucked into the Fenton Thermos, doesn't mean that you will success."  
She laughed again. "Oh Danny. Who's gonna help you? Your friends? I'm afraid that their hands are tied at the moment"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. Instantly, it clicked. "What did you do to them?"  
"I told you, their hands are tied up at the moment, literally!" She told me.  
Third person POV.  
(Roughly one hour ago, after Danny left).  
"You sure this plan will work?" Sam asked.  
"It's gotta. We have always won before." Tucker told her.  
"Really? Are you sure about that?" A new voice asked.  
Tucker and Sam both turned around. Desiree was floating in front of them, her arms crossed and with a wry smile on her face.  
"Desiree!" Tucker and Sam said in usion.  
Instantly, the two reached for their individual ghost weapons, only to realize that they were missing.  
"Looking for these?" Desiree asked. She raised her finger, and both Sam and Tucker's weapons were floating in front of her, both of them surrounded by a bright green glow.  
"What? How-" Sam started to say.  
"Neither of you can help Danny now!" Desiree told them. With a diabolical laugh, she pointed her hand at them, glowing green with ghost energy. Instantly, both Sam and Tucker were restraint by ghostly green energy.  
"You won't get away with-" Tucker started to say.  
"You, be quiet!" Desiree told him, pointing her glowing hand at them again.  
Instantly, green energy covered their mouths, preventing either of them from speaking or making a sound of any kind orally.  
"Well, that went better than expected." Desiree said, before flying away.  
Danny's POV:  
(Present time)  
"So, Danny, let's settle this." Desiree insisted.  
"You brought this on yourself." I told her.  
However, before we could actually fight, a blast shot out of nowhere, missing Desiree by about three feet.  
"Really Danny? That's the best that you can do? Your aim has gotten much worst." Desiree said.  
"That wasn't me." I told her.  
Instantly, we both turned in the direction that the blast has (supposedly) came from. There was Paulina, in her ghost form, her hand smoking slightly.  
"You stay away from my Ghost Boy!" Paulina told Desiree.  
"Paulina, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I'm your sidekick, now. Although I'd rather be the superhero, or at least equals, but I'll settle to being the sidekick if I get to have you, Ghost Boy." She told me.  
Oh great.  
AN: sorry guys. I would have updated this yesterday, but I didn't have the energy. I wanted to write a good story that you guys would have liked, so I decided to wait. Anyway, I hope that you guys liked it.


	6. The Aftermath

Paulina's POV:  
(Roughly a few minutes earlier).  
It's been a hectic day. I've been flying everywhere searching for my Ghost Boy. I've finally decided how to win his heart: I'll join him in his ghost battles. I'll settle with being his sidekick, if I must, as long as I win him.  
Anyway, as I said, I have been flying everywhere in order to find him. After roughly an hour, I've finally found him confronting some ghost. The ghost was a woman with long, black hair. Honestly, she was very pretty, just not as pretty as me, of course. They looked like they were getting ready to fight. This is the opportunity that I was waiting for!  
Danny's POV:  
Unbelievable! You have got to be kidding me! Here I am, facing Desiree (again). Not only did I find out that I can't suck Desiree into the Fenton Thermos, but Paulina just showed up declaring that she's now my sidekick! This has got to be a nightmare or something!  
"Paulina, what are you doing here?" I asked her.  
"I'm here to help you, Ghost Boy." She responded. "Just imagine! The two of us working together, fighting ghosts! It will be very romantic!"  
"Paulina, you don't know how to fight!" I told her. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Don't worry, Ghost Boy." Paulina responded. "I won't. She will! Watch!"  
And with that, she sent a blast at Desiree. Only, she missed (again), by roughly eight feet this time.  
"Honestly, have you been practicing?" Desiree asked.  
"No. Why should I?" Paulina responded.  
Desiree sighed. She turned to me and whispered "Honestly, she is probably the most spoiled brat I have ever met in my life, as a human and a ghost!"  
"I know." I whispered back.  
"You know what?" Desiree said aloud. "Let's just finish this already!"  
And with that, Desiree sent a blast at Paulina, hitting her square on. Paulina screamed and plummeted to the ground.  
"Paulina!" I screamed.  
Instantly, I flew down to tend to Paulina. Angrily, I turned to Desiree. She laughed diabolically again and disappeared.  
"I'll deal with you later." I told her, even though she's no longer here.  
Instantly, I turned to Paulina. She remained on the ground, not moving. Don't worry; she's luckily still alive. It's strange, unlike me when I get knocked out, she didn't transform back into her human half. When Desiree gave Paulina ghost powers, she must have made her into a full ghost.  
"Paulina?" I called. She didn't respond. "Paulina?"  
This isn't good. Not knowing what else to do, I just lifted her up and carried her back to my house, invisibly so no one would notice. When we arrived back to my house, I found Sam and Tucker tied up on my bedroom floor with ghost energy.  
"Oh, sorry, guys. I forgot that Desiree did something to you." I told them. "Don't worry, I'll get you guys free."  
I tried to rip the green energy off of them, but to no luck. However, after a moment, I was able to remove the energy from their mouths, but just not their bodies. Afterwards, I tried to blast it off of them, but that didn't work, either. I though long and hard how to get the green energy off of them. Instantly, I got an idea.  
"Okay guy, I think I know how to get the energy off. However, you may feel a little cold." I told them.  
Carefully and slowly, I started to freeze the energy off of them. After a moment, it worked! The energy started to freeze! Not wasting any time, I broke it off of them.  
"Dude!" Tucker exclaimed.  
"I know. I'm sorry that I couldn't have helped you guys sooner." I told them.  
"No, not that." Tucker said. "Why did you bring Paulina back here? If she wakes up, she may figure out where she is and who you really are!"  
"Oh, man. I didn't think of that!" I admitted. "Okay, here's what I'll do: I'll take her to that alley behind the mall. You guys meet me there, then we'll talk about what to do next. Make sure that you guys bring weapons."  
"Okay." Sam said.  
"Sounds good." Tucker said.  
Roughly ten minutes later, we met up behind the mall. Paulina was still uncounsious, so that's good, I guess.  
"How long until Paulina wakes up?" Sam asked.  
"That depends. How long ago was she knocked out?" Tucker asked.  
"Roughly twenty minutes ago." I told him.  
"Then probably anytime from now to a couple of hours." Tucker told us.  
"All right. Let's make this quick, then." I suggested.  
"So what happened?" Sam asked.  
"Well, I went to search for Paulina or Desiree, depending on whom I encountered first." I replied. "After some time, I was confronted by Desiree. I found out that she discovered that she had the power to grant her own wishes. She wished that she couldn't get sucked into the Fenton Thermos, anymore."  
"Great. So how are we supposed to capture her, now?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know. We'll deal with that later." I admitted.  
"So, why is Paulina uncounsious?" Tucker asked.  
"She tried to help me defeat Desiree. Get this: she declared herself to be my sidekick!" I told them.  
"You're kidding!" Sam said.  
"I wish." I told her.  
"Then what happened?" Tucker asked.  
"Desiree wanted to end it and blasted Paulina." I responded. "When I went to make sure that Paulina was okay, she vanished."  
"Okay, so now what do we do?" Tucker asked.  
"Well, turns out Desiree tried to do a different strategy this time." I told them. "She will still grant people their wishes, but it will only last for 72 hours."  
"Okay, so how long will Paulina still have her ghost powers for?" Sam asked.  
"Desiree said for only two more day." I told her.  
"Wait, so does that mean that all of Desiree's wishes are also just temporary?" Tucker asked.  
"I think so." I told him. It took me only two seconds to realize what that meant. "So Desiree can be sucked into the thermos again after three days?"  
"It sounds like it." Sam said.  
"So basically what you're saying is we just gotta fight Desiree for the next three days until she can be sucked into the thermos again?" Tucker asked.  
"Pretty much." I told him. After that I turned to the still uncounsious Paulina. "What do we do with her? Should we take her to a hospital?"  
Tucker and Sam both went over to Paulina, and quickly examined her. After a minute, they both turned back to me.  
"I don't think so. She doesn't seem to have any critical injuries." Tucker said.  
"Besides, her ghost powers probably protect her from any attack." Sam added.  
"Okay. If that's the case, I guess I'll just take her home." I told them.  
"Sounds good." Sam said.  
After that, Sam and Tucker just went home. As for me, I had to carry Paulina (invisibly) back to her house, which took me a while, not because I didn't know where she lived, but because I didn't know which window would lead to her bedroom. It took me roughly ten minutes to find it.  
When I did, I snuck into Paulina's bedroom with her still in my arms. Afterwards, I tucked Paulina into her bed to make it look like she was sleeping, just in case her parents came in. Afterwards, I just went home.  
I sighed. I can tell already that this is gonna be a hectic two to three days!


	7. Assistance

The next day.  
Danny's POV:  
After think hard about it, I decided that the best thing to do is to just delay Desiree and avoid Paulina as much as possible for the next two days. Knowing Paulina, that's gonna be easier said than done.  
I really wish that after Paulina loses her ghost powers, she'll just forget that she ever had them in the first place. However, I'm not saying that out loud, just in case Desiree decides to grant it. It's for the best that she grants as little wishes as possible right now.  
Perhaps I need help from someone else to do that. Wait, that's it. Maybe Clockwork could help. He is the master of time, after all. I'm sure he can make Paulina forget about her ghost powers. However, I better discuss the matter with Tucker and Sam first.  
Later...  
"I don't know, Danny." Sam said.  
"Yeah, what if Clockwork doesn't agree to help us out?" Tucker asked.  
"Well, we gotta try." I told them.  
"Well, I guess." Tucker said. "But what if he's only willing to help us out a few times, and we're just wasting our opportunities?"  
"Then he'll just say no or try to talk us out of it." I suggested.  
"Okay, Danny. Let's give it a try." Sam suggested.  
"Great! However, I will need your help." I told them.  
"With what?" Tucker asked.  
"While I go to the Ghost Zone to find Clockwork, I need you guys to stay here. Just in case if Desiree attacks." I told them.  
"Yeah, sure." Sam said.  
"Got it." Tucker agreed.  
"All right. Well, I'm off." I told them.  
Roughly an hour or so later, I arrived at Clockwork's lair. Honestly, I probably could have arrived earlier, but I was trying to avoid all of my enemies that were currently in the Ghost Zone. Frankly, that wasn't easy.  
After arriving to Clockwork's lair, I started to look around for him. After ten minutes, I was starting to wonder if he was here (either that, or he's hiding). You know what? I'm just gonna call for him. It would be much easier.  
"Hello? Clockwork?" I called. No response.  
Instantly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I came face-to-face with Clockwork, smiling down at me. Currently, Clockwork was in his adult form, with his time staff in his hand.  
"Oh, there you are." I said.  
"Here I am." He agreed. "What brings you into this part of the Ghost Zone?"  
"I need your help." I told him.  
"I'm already aware." He said.  
"You do?" I asked. "How did you- oh. That's right. I almost forgot that you were the master of time."  
"So it appears." He said. "So, you need my help to deal with Desiree and Paulina?"  
"Not exactly." I responded. "I wanted to ask you if you could use your powers to make Paulina forget that she ever had ghost powers."  
"I see." Clockwork replied. "Exactly when do you want me to do that?"  
"After tomorrow." I told him. "After Paulina loses her ghost powers."  
"Danny, I'm the master of time, not a hypnotist." He said.  
"I know, but still-" I started to say.  
"Danny, I can't use my powers whenever I want. There are rules and regulations." He reminded me, transforming into his elderly form.  
"Trust me. After what happened with the Ecto-acne incident, I learned my lesson about messing with time." I told him. "Honestly, it wouldn't affect the time line tremendously if you erased Paulina's memory, would it?"  
"That's beyond the point, Danny." Clockwork said. "My powers cannot be taken advantage of like this."  
"I have no desire to take advantage of your power." I said. "I just think that it would be for the best if Paulina forgot that she ever had ghost powers. Imagine what could happen if she remembers that Desiree can grant her any wish that she wants."  
Clockwork didn't say anything. He just stood there staring at me for a moment. Finally, he sighed.  
"Very well, Danny." He said, transforming into his child form. "I'll make it so that Paulina forgets that she ever had ghost powers."  
"Thank you, Clockwork-" I started to say.  
"I'm not done, yet." He told me. "Here's my deal: I'll grant you this request, but that's all I'm willing to do. Anything else that you might need I cannot help you with, unless I feel that my intervention is absolutely necessary. Do we have a deal?"  
"When you say that you'll only help me once, do you mean that you'll only help me this one time, or periodically?" I asked.  
"I'll still help you periodically, of course, if you really need it." He replied.  
I thought it over, and I decided that it was a fair deal.  
"Okay, Clockworth." I told him. "It's a deal."  
"Excellent." He told me, shaking my hand.  
"Well, I better go." I told him. "I don't know what Desiree is up to, and as skilled as they are, Sam and Tucker will still need my help."  
"It can't hurt, now could it?" Clockwork asked, transforming back into his adult form.  
I smiled, then I flew back home.  
Clockwork's POV:  
Smiling, I watched Danny leave. He's a true hero with a pure heart, but he still has much to learn. He's too young to truly understand the world, and my domain is no exception. He means well, no doubt about it, but he just doesn't understand the total consequences of his actions yet. That's where I come in. It's my obligation to guide him.  
With that, I glance at my time staff, pleased with the way things are going so far.  
Danny's POV:  
"So, he's agreed to help us?" Sam asked.  
"More or less." I told her. "However, he'll only erase Paulina's memory so that she doesn't remember that she had ghost powers. Beyond that, we're on our own."  
"Honestly, that's all we really need." Tucker said. "So now what?  
"We'll just resume our normal strategy: we'll try to delay Desiree whenever we confront her while trying to avoid Paulina as much as possible."  
"I guess that could work." Sam said.  
"Let's do this!" Tucker agreed.  
And with that, I smiled.  
AN: Hey, guys. On the review list, some of you may have noticed that I sent a review for my own story. Well, that was an accident. I wanted to see if I could send myself a review, and apparently I can. Honestly, I didn't think it would work. Hopefully, I'll find a way to get rid of it.


	8. Unpleasant Encounters

The next day.  
Danny's POV:  
So far, so good. The plan seems to be working for the most part. Yesterday, Sam, Tucker, and I managed to confront Desiree three times. During two of the battles, Paulina intervened. Believe it or not, Paulina didn't even noticed Sam or Tucker. We decided that if we ran into Paulina, they should hide so Paulina doesn't notice them. We were afraid that if she did, she may be able to figure out who I really am. However, even if she did notice them, she probably still wouldn't be able to put the pieces together.  
Anyway, after tomorrow night, Paulina will finally lose her ghost powers. I can't wait! She's more of a nuisance with them than she is without them, and that's saying something. And to top it off, after the following night, Desiree will lose her inability to get sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Finally, it will all be over soon!  
Currently, Sam, Tucker, and I are out searching for Desiree (again). We're hoping to prevent her from granting as much wishes as possible. Believe me, she's powerful enough as she is right now. Unfortunately, we got separated somehow. I know you're all curious about how that happened. but I'm being serious. I really have no idea how that happened.  
But enough of that. The question here is: where is Desiree now? She's gotta be here somewhere, but where? Guess I gotta think outside the box, huh? Let's see, if I was a wish-granting ghost, where would I be to grant as much wishes as possible? The wishing well where I first fought her? Maybe. No, way too obvious. She knows that's the first place I'll look for. C'mon Phantom. Where could she be?  
Wait, I think I have an idea where she might be. The elementary school is putting on a play today. The play is supposed to be Alladin, and I know because it was mentioned on the announcements recently at school, probably because many of the students have siblings that attend the elementary school. It is supposed to start soon; in roughly ten minutes. The Genie will be granting wishes in the play, and she might do it for him. But c'mon. Does she really have a sick sense of humor like that? Scaring kids to gain more power for herself? Who am I kidding; she's gotta be there. She'll never miss the opportunity to gain more power for herself.  
I started to fly towards the elementary school, when I nearly got hit by an ecto-blast. Looking down, I saw my parents on the sidewalk, both pointing ghost weapons at me.  
"You!" Mom screeched, as she fired at me. Quckly, I avoided her blast.  
"When I get my hands on you I'm gonna tear you apart molecule by molecule!" Dad shouted, also firing at me. I didn't even bother moving, since he has terrible aim. As expected, he missed me by two feet.  
"Really?" I yelled to them. "Why must you fire at me every time you see me?"  
"Rule number 1 of ghost hunting: never trust a ghost." Mom told me.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Do you really have to asked?" Dad asked.  
I was about to respond, when I heard someone shouting.  
"Leave him alone!" The voice said. Oh no! You gotta be kidding me! Not now!  
Instantly, I turned to the source of the voice, and my suspicions were correct. It was Paulina. Why now? Why must she constantly show up at the worst possible time?  
"What the?" Dad said.  
"Who are you?" Mom asked.  
"I am-" She started to say.  
"Don't mind her." I told them. Knowing Paulina, she's probably gonna tell them her real name (and maybe even her last name). Trust me, her name will ring a bell to them. "She" joined their ghost-fighting army once. They'll remember her, all right. "She won't cause you any harm."  
"Trust me, Ghost Boy." Paulina said. "The only ones I will hurt for now is them!"  
With that, Paulina sent a blast to Mom and Dad. I gasped, then flew down quickly in their direction. I was able to move them out of harm's way just as the blast was about to hit the ground. They both stared at me rather confused.  
"Uh... thanks." Dad said.  
"Sure." I told him. Not wanting to waste any time, I flew over to Paulina. "Look, I appreciate that you're trying to protect me, but when ghost fighters are near, the best thing to do is to ignore them and hope that they don't notice you."  
"But Ghost Boy, they could have killed you." Paulina said.  
"The key word here is "could have," Paulina." I told her. "The important thing is that they didn't. C'mon, let's get out of here."  
She nodded, then we both flew away.  
Third Person POV:  
Jack and Maddie both watched them fly off. After a moment, they both turned to look at each other.  
"What just happened?" Maddie asked. Jack just shrugged.  
(Back to) Danny's POV:  
I led Paulina to an alley where no one can see us. After we landed, I turned to face her.  
"Paulina, as much as I appreciate your help [although honestly, I really don't], you can't just throw yourself into my battles. You could get seriously hurt." I told her.  
"Oh, Ghost Boy, as long as I have you, I don't care if I get hurt." Paulina said.  
"That's sweet, but-" I started to say.  
"And as your sidekick, it's a sacrifice that I'm willing to make." Paulina said. "Regardless if I get hurt or not, I'm still too beautiful to have any permenant damaged."  
I sighed. She is completely hopeless. "Paulina, as I said, when it comes to fighting ghosts, you could still get hurt, regardless if you now have ghost powers or not."  
"But, Ghost Boy, I'm your sidekick now. It's a risk I'm willing to take." Paulina said. "Oh, I know why you've brought me here. It's so we can be alone, isn't it? Although, I'd rather it be somewhere more romantic, but it'll have to do."  
Okay, that's it.  
"Paulina, turn around, and tell me what you see." I told her.  
Paulina turned around. "What? It just a dirty brick wall."  
While she's distracted, I quickly made a brake for it.  
Paulina's POV:  
"What's so important about this wall?" I asked. There's no response. "Ghost Boy?"  
I turned around, and the Ghost Boy was gone. I looked around, but I still couldn't find him. I flew into the air to see if I could catch a glimpse at him, but I couldn't.  
"Ghost Boy?" I called. Once again, no response. "Hm. He must have left. Oh, well. I'll just find him again."  
That's cute. He's playing hard to get. That's fine. That just makes me want him even more.  
Danny's POV:  
I sighed. Tomorrow night can't come soon enough! I sighed again. I can't worry about that now, I have to find Desiree! There's no telling what kind of chaos she's causing. If she is at the elementary school, then the kids and the faculty that works there could be in danger. I gotta get to the school, the play should be starting soon. There's no time to lose!


	9. The Play

Danny's POV  
After arriving to the elementary school, I realized that I made it just in time. The play was just starting. Now the question is: where is Desiree? She gotta be here somewhere. Oddly enough, my ghost sense wasn't going off. Maybe she's not here, or she's just not here yet. That's gotta be it.  
As far as I remember, it'll be a while until a character in the play makes a wish. I guess I'll just watch the play while invisible until Desiree shows up. Hopefully, the kids in the play can act.  
After a while, the scene where Alladin asks the Genie to make him into a prince came on. Recalling the types of wishes that Desiree granted when I first met her, I know for a fact she'll grant that wish.  
Unfortunately, after that scene, the curtain closed to prepare for the next one. Since the kid who's playing the role of Aladdin technically did make the wish, he'll really be a prince if Desiree grants it.  
Still invisible, I snuck backstage to see if I could find the kid. Unfortunately, I was floating above the back row, so I couldn't really see his face very well. C'mon, Danny. How hard could it be to find him? He'll probably be the only one dressed like a prince.  
After about five minutes, I was able to find him. It wasn't that hard. He was dressed in a fancy, white Arabian costume with a white headrest on his head. Honestly, it was actually a decent costume. He kind of did look like Aladdin in it.  
It was strange, if Desiree did grant "his" wish, I imagined that he would look wealthier. If I'm being honest here, his costume did look kind of cheap. Our district is usually always on a budget, so that wouldn't have surprised me. Maybe she didn't grant "his" wish, after all.  
Anyway, after that, I continued to watch the rest of the play while still invisible. I don't get it. If Desiree was gonna grant a wish, I though it would have been during this play. Something isn't adding up. I gotta call Sam and Tucker. Not knowing where else to go, I headed for the bathroom. I changed back into my human form, and called Sam and Tucker on the Fenton Phones.  
"Hello?" Sam and Tucker said in usion upon answering.  
"Guys, meet me at the elementary school, in the auditorium." I told them.  
"Why?" Tucker asked. "Because of that play that being put on at the elementary school?"  
"Yes!" I told him. "Remember, the play involves a genie. Where else would Desiree look to grant wishes?"  
"Yeah, good point." Sam said. "We'll be there in roughly ten minutes."  
"Where are you guys, anyway?" I asked.  
"I'm searching for Desiree near the school." Sam said.  
"I'm searching for for her near the Nasty Burger." Tucker said.  
"Oh, okay." I said. At that point, I heard the sound of chewing. "Guys, why do I hear the sound of chewing?"  
"Oh, uh, I don't know." Tucker said.  
"Are you eating at the Nasty Burger?" Sam asked.  
Tucker burped. "No. Why would you guys think that?"  
I sighed. "Nevermind. Just meet me at the elementary school. And Tucker, bring your food here. You can eat it here I guess until something happens."  
"Fine." Tucker said. "You guys want anything?"  
"Tucker!" Sam and I said in usion.  
"Okay! Okay! Geez." Tucker said.  
With that, I hung up. Wait, how long was I in the bathroom for? I took out my cell phone and looked at the clock. I think I was in here for about fifthteen minutes. I better get back to the play. I transformed back into my ghost half, turned invisible, and then headed back to the auditorium. Luckily, there were still no signs of Desiree, and it looks like nothing bad has happened yet. It looks like I made it just in time to see Aladdin expose Jafar to the Sultan. That means that there is still some time left before another character in the play makes a wish. That's good, I guess.  
After a while, the scene where Jafar started to take over the kingdom came on. Wait, I think during this scene, Jafar makes a wish of some sort. Now, what was his wish again? Did he wish that Aladdin would suffer for all eternity? No, I don't remember that. Did he wish to be the permanent ruler of the Sultan's kingdom? No, that doesn't ring a bell, either. What did Jafar wish for?  
At that point, the kid portraying Jafar said "Genie! My second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"  
Right! That's it! Jafar made the genie turn him into a sorcerer! How could I forget?  
Wait, what?! Oh no!  
Panicking, I turned to the kid playing the role of Jafar. Nothing seemed to be happening. Maybe she's not there after all! I sighed. That's a relief.  
At that point, the kid playing Jafar laughed diabolically and raised his arms. Instantly, fire shot out of his arms like water from a hose! The curtain instantly caught fire! The audience seemed to realize that the fire wasn't caused by special effects and they all started to panic, including the kid who shot fire out of his hands. The fire alarm instantly went off, and everyone started to quickly file out the door.  
Wasting no time, I went to deal with the fire. Upon instinct, I started to use my ice powers in an attempt to put out the fire while simultaneously looking all over the place for anyone trapped by the fire. Luckily, there didn't seem to be any.  
While I was puting out the fire, the sprinklers on the ceiling started to activate. I turned intangible. One: to avoid getting wet, and two: so that I don't accidently block the water from dousing the fire.  
After the sprinkler system stopped, I heard a laugh. Turning around, I didn't see anyone at first, but then I saw Desiree appear before me. She was facing the chairs, so she didn't see me at first.  
Consumed with rage, I blasted her from behind. She crashed into a pile of chairs on the other side of the auditorium.  
"Are you crazy?!" I shouted at her. "You could have killed someone! Must I remind you that there were children here?"  
Desiree floated into the air and glared angrily at me. "Calm down, Danny! I never intended to kill anyone! All I did was make that kid into a sorcerer. When he raised his arms, he must have activated his ability to summon fire."  
"Yeah, and look what that nearly did!" I told her.  
"Look, can we resume this conversation outside of the school?" Desiree asked. "The building is not safe anymore and may even start to collapse."  
"Fine." I replied.  
Instantly, we both headed for the back of the building, near the playground equipment. Hopefully our fight won't destroy any of it.  
"Seriously, Danny, just give up." Desiree said. "You can't absorb me into your thermos. What are you gonna do?"  
"I don't know, but I'll think of something." I lied. Of course, I'm not gonna tell her how I intend to defeat her, or she might try to sabotage it.  
"Just give up, Danny." Desiree told me. "It will just be easier for everyone."  
"Forget it." I said. "I will defeat you."  
She laughed. "You really believe that? You and what army?"  
At that moment, Desiree got shot from behind. Judging by the different blasts that hit her, I'm guessing that it was from two different weapons.  
Looking behind Desiree, I saw Sam and Tucker, both with ecto-guns in their hand.  
"Him and this army!" Sam said.  
Desiree got up and glared at them. Then, she turned to me.  
She smiled. "Well, it seems that I am outnumbered. Very well. I accept defeat this time, but keep in mind: none of you can keep this up forever!"  
With that, Desiree disappeared. I flew down to Sam and Tucker.  
"Now what?" Tucker asked. "We can't possibly defeat her if she keeps disappearing like that."  
"Let's just stick to the plan." I told him. "We'll end this in roughly two more days."  
"Sounds good. I can't wait." Sam said. "I wonder where Paulina is."  
"I don't know." I admitted. "She got involved with a quarrel with my parents and nearly blasted them. Luckily, I protected them at the last minute and convinced Paulina to follow me into an abandon alley. I left her there after she tried to make a move on me. She probably went home. It is getting late."  
"Yeah, probably." Tucker said.  
"Why did she send a blast at your parents?" Sam asked.  
"They attacked me first." I told her.  
"Okay, that makes sense. What exactly happened?" Sam asked.  
"During the play, the kid playing Jafar said that he wanted to be a sorcerer, and Desiree made him into one. Fire came out of his hands and practically burned the school down." I told her.  
"Geez." Tucker said.  
"He really wanted to be a sorcerer?" Sam asked.  
"No. Those where his lines in the play." I told her.  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot. It's been a long time since I saw that movie." Sam said.  
"We probably should go make sure everyone is okay." Tucker said.  
"Yeah. Can you guys do that?" I asked. "I gotta have a word with the kid that played Jafar."  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
"I gotta make sure that he doesn't abuse his powers and tries to control them." I told her. "After we defeat Desiree, he should lose them instantly."  
"Okay, dude." Tucker said. "Just be careful."  
"Don't worry." I told him. "I will."  
After our discussion, I flew in front of the school invisibly to see if I can find the kid that played the role of Jafar. Like the kid playing Aladdin, I didn't get a good look at her face. So I didn't quite know what he looked like.  
After a while, I was able to find him, he was sitting on a bench in front of the school. The police and two other adults (whom I believe are his parents, since they kind of both looked like him).  
I waited while they were done talking to him. After I while, they did. The police went to talk to the fire department that were still attempting to put out the fire while the kid's parents were talking amongst themselves.  
I floated down next to the kid. I noticed that he was all tense and he was shaking a little. I turned tangible, but he didn't seem to notice me yet. Luckily, neither did anyone else because of the fire.  
"Hey." I said softly to him.  
He turned towards me, and his eyes widen.  
"Oh, my gosh!" He said. "you're Danny Phantom!"  
Instantly, I shushed him. "Yeah, I am. Can I talk to you, quietly?"  
"Yes, of course." He said, all excited.  
"Just so you know, what happened during the play wasn't your fault." I told him.  
He frowned. "It wasn't?"  
"No, it wasn't." I told him. "A ghost named Desiree made you into a sorcerer. She grants others their wishes, but with devastating consequences. During the play, you said that you wished to be a sorcerer. Desiree wound up granting it."  
"Why would she do that?" He asked.  
"Because the more wishes she grants, the more powerful she becomes." I told him.  
"Oh." He said, sounding concerned.  
"Anyway, you have the powers of a sorcerer, now." I told him. "Please be careful with it."  
"I don't know how to control them." He admitted rather sadly. "I don't want a sorcerer's powers."  
"I can tell." I told him. "Listen, just promise me that you'll be careful."  
"I'll try." He said. "Will I have these powers forever?"  
"Most likely, no." I admitted. "If I can defeat Desiree, your powers will go away."  
He smiled. "Well, defeat her, then!"  
I laughed. "I'll try, but it's not as easy as it might sound."  
He laughed, too. After that, I stood up.  
"Well, I better get going." I told him. "Remember, be very careful with your powers. There's no telling what you're capable of now."  
"Again, I'll try." He said.  
"Thanks, uh, what's your name?" I asked.  
"Merlin." He told me.  
I laughed. "Seriously?"  
"Yeah." He said. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing." I told him. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."  
"Bye, Danny Phantom." He said while waving.  
"You can just call me Danny." I told him.  
"Okay." He said.  
I waved good-bye, then I flew into the air. I took one last look at the burning school, and I notice someone out of the corner of my eye. It was the kid that played Aladdin. He seemed to be having an argument with a group of kids. Curious on what was going on, I turned invisible and flew over to them.  
"Well, don't just stand there!" He said. "Fetch me something to eat!"  
"Why don't you do it, Paul?" Another kid asked, clearly annoyed.  
"Because I'm a prince and you guys are my servants." Paul replied. "Now, hop to it!"  
"You're not a real prince and we're not your servants!" Another kid said.  
"I am a real prince and I don't care if you guys are my servants or not!" Paul said. "Now fetch me something to eat already! Or else!"  
I sighed. Well what do you know, Desiree really did grant him "his" wish. She made him into an actual prince, and a spoiled one at that!  
AN 1: sorry guys that I haven't updated in a few days. I've been terribly busy. I hope that you guys like this chapter. If any of you have a suggestion, complaint, idea, etc. of some sort, don't hesitate to write a review or just email me. I'll try to respond.  
AN 2: Sorry about all the spoilers to the Aladdin movie. Honestly, I wasn't originally planning on going that much into detail, but I'm glad that I did. It seemed to help the story flow a little better.


	10. And Now This Ends Part 1

The next night.  
Danny's POV:  
At last. It has finally arrived! After tonight, Paulina will finally lose her ghost powers! It has been a rough three days. After today, it will finally be over. Well, it will be over with Paulina, then we have Desiree to deal with. Currently, I'm in my room with Sam and Tucker, discussing the matter.  
"Well guys, after tonight, Paulina will finally lose her ghost powers." I said.  
"Finally, I thought this day would never come!" Sam said.  
"It sure seemed like it." Tucker agreed.  
"What should we do?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
"I mean, we gotta help Paulina." I told her. "If she loses her powers while she's flying or trying to phase through a wall or something, she could get seriously hurt."  
Sam looked at the ground, as if in deep thought.  
"Sam!" I said.  
"Yeah?" She said.  
"Do you want that to happen?" I asked.  
"No." Sam replied. "What gave you that idea?"  
"It was very obvious." I told her. "Just looking at you, I could tell."  
"C'mon, Danny." Sam said. "It's a good opportunity to get revenge on her for all that she's done to us over the years."  
I shot her a look, and she seemed to get the message.  
"Okay! Okay! Geez." Sam said. Tucker started to laugh. Sam sent him a look and he stopped laughing.  
"So, what should we do?" Tucker asked, although I could tell that he wanted to change the subject.  
"We gotta make sure that Paulina stays close to the ground." I told him.  
"How are we gonna do that?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know." I told her. "Maybe if she sees that I'm on the ground, she'll do the same thing."  
"That could work." Tucker said. "What if she doesn't find you?"  
"Then we gotta find her." I told him. "Although, honestly, I'd rather keep on avoiding her."  
"We all do." Sam said.  
"All right, let's try to find Paulina before sundown." I said.  
"Why sundown?" Sam asked.  
"Because I don't know when exactly Paulina will lose her ghost powers." I replied. "I just know it'll be tonight. So, it's gotta be sometime after sundown."  
"That makes sense." Sam said. "All right, let's go find her."  
"Let me know if you guys find Paulina." I told them.  
"Got it." Tucker said.  
Third Person POV:  
Roughly a half an hour later.  
Desiree's POV:  
Well, after tonight, Paulina will lose her ghost powers. I wonder how that will go. I can tell that she's very spoiled, so this could get interesting. Knowing Danny, he's probably gonna make sure that she's okay. This is the perfect time to strike! Maybe I'll wish for a little popcorn for the occasion...  
Danny's POV:  
Where is Paulina? Sam, Tucker, and I have all been searching for a half an hour for Paulina, and none of us have found her. It's strange, but I haven't found any sign of Desiree, either. She's gotta be up to something. Unfortunately, I can't worry about that right now. I gotta make sure that Paulina is okay. Hopefully, I'll find her just before she loses her ghost powers in order to minimize my time with her.  
Suddenly, I got punched from behind, crash-landing on the ground. I looked up and saw Desiree. Her hand was enlarged, before it shrunk down to it's normal size.  
"You don't know when to give up?" I asked. "Do you?"  
"I guess not." Desiree admitted. "Honestly, you're no better."  
"What do you want this time?" I asked.  
"As you know, after tonight, Paulina will lose her ghost powers." Desiree reminded me.  
"Yeah, I know that." I said. "So what?"  
"I just wanted a front row seat. Knowing how spoiled Paulina is, I wanted to see how this turns out." Desiree said. "Also,this gives me a nice opportunity to defeat you."  
"How so?" I asked.  
"You'll find out." Desiree said.  
With that, she fired a blast at me. Caught off guard, I was hit. I landed on the ground again. Desiree kept on firing blast after blast at me. After a while, she stopped and her hand grew again. She smiled, then pinned me down to the ground.  
"What makes you think that this will do anything?" I asked. "If I have to remind you, I originally beat you in this same exact position."  
"Perhaps." She said. "However, you can't rely on your thermos this time, so what are you gonna do now?"  
"You'll find out." I told her.  
I started to inhale, preparing to unleash a Ghostly Wail at her, but before I got a chance to do anything, Desiree got hit from behind. She released her grip on me, then turned around, clearly annoyed. Following her gaze, I saw Sam and Tucker, both with Ecto-weapons in their hands.  
"Get away from him!" Sam ordered.  
Desiree laughed. "Or what?"  
"This!" Tucker said, as he and Sam started to fire at her.  
Desiree easily dodged their attacks, then suddenly disappeared. We all looked around for her, but couldn't find her.  
"Where did she go?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know." I told her, trying to stand up. She really did a number on me!  
"I'm right here!" came a voice.  
Turning back to Sam and Tucker, I saw Desiree behind them. Desiree smiled, then raised her arms. Sam and Tucker instantly got tied up by ghost energy. In the process, Sam and Tucker both dropped their weapons.  
Desiree turned to me, then fired another blast. Fully prepared this time, I was able to dodge it. She fired at me three more times. The first two missed me, but the third one hit me straight on. Desiree lifted up her finger, then Sam and Tucker's weapons floated in the air in front of her.  
"I wish that these weapons were destroyed!" Desiree said. "So I have wished it, and so it shall be."  
With that, Sam and Tucker's Ecto-weapons both exploded.  
"Ah, man!" Tucker exclaimed. "That was the only weapon I got!"  
"Me too." Sam said.  
"Don't worry." Desiree told them. "Weapons won't do you any good, anyway."  
Desiree turned to me as I got up. I glared angrily at her.  
"All right. That's it!" I said "I've had enough of this. Let's end this."  
Focusing my energy, I sent an ice blast at her. Caught off guard, Desiree got hit and froze in place like an ice sculpture, an angry one at that! Ignoring her, I turned to Sam and Tucker, who were both struggling to get out of the ghost energy. Knowing what to do, I started to conjure another ice blast. Before I could, I got blasted from behind, landing face first on the ground. Turning around, I saw an angry Desiree, with her hand glowing.  
"How did you get out of my ice blast?" I asked her.  
"Turns out I can grant my own wishes if I just think of them." Desiree told me.  
"Of course." I said sarcastically, with my hand on my face.  
"Let's just put an end to this!" Desiree declared. She started to sent a blast at me, but before she could, she got hit by one from behind.  
Turning in the direction of the blast, I saw Paulina floating behind Desiree. Why am I not surprised?  
"Get away from the Ghost Boy!" Paulina ordered.  
Desiree sighed. "Will you just give it a rest, already? Your power won't last for much longer."  
"What do you mean by that?" Paulina asked.  
"You'll find out soon enough." Desiree responded.  
Raising her arm, Desiree sent a blast at Paulina. Paulina dodged out of the way. I have to admit, she's gotten better. While Desiree was momently distracted, I quickly tried to release Sam and Tucker. Focusing my energy, I froze the ghost energy before destroying it.  
"Now what?" Sam asked. "We don't have any weapons."  
"Do you think if we wish for weapons Desiree would grant it?" Tucker asked.  
"Probably not." I told him. "Even if she does, our weapons will probably do more bad than good."  
"Yeah, probably." Tucker said.  
"Okay. Here's what I'll do: I'll fly home and get weapons for you guys." I suggested. "Then I'll bring them back here."  
"There's no time." Sam said.  
"We may have to improvise a weapon." Tucker said. "Could we just throw rocks at her?"  
"What won't work. She could just turn intangible." I reminded him. "Besides, I don't see any rocks around here. Nevermind about that, I gotta go help Paulina."  
Instantly, I flew in the direction I last saw Paulina and Desiree. They were still there, battling each other. Again, I have to admit: Paulina has gotten better at using her powers.  
Not wasting any time, I sent a blast that hit Desiree. She fell to the ground, then stood up and stared at me.  
"Well, I think that we're done here." Desiree said. "Clearly, I am once again outnumbered. No matter; the next battle won't be so easy for you."  
With that, Desiree disappeared once again. This is starting to get annoying!  
"Are you okay?" I asked Paulina.  
"Yeah." She replied. "So, what do you say that we go for a romantic flight together?"  
"Not now." I told her. "Something else may come up."  
"If something does come up, it can wait." Paulina insisted. She started to giggled.  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
"Kiss me." She said.  
I wasn't expecting that. "What?!"  
"Kiss me!" She repeated, with more enthusiasm.  
I tried to find a way to escape, but she was already too close for me to do anything. Before she could actually kiss me, a blast came out of nowhere right between us. Instantly, we both jumped back.  
"What was-" Paulina started to say.  
Suddenly, she started to glow. When the glow ended, she transformed back into her human form and she passed out. I caught her before she hit the ground. I smiled. The sun just set! Paulina lost her ghost powers, and not a moment too soon! It's finally over (for now)!  
I flew over to Sam and Tucker, with the uncounsious Paulina still in my arms.  
"It's over! At long last, it is finally over." Sam said.  
"Not quite." I told her. "We still have to take care of Desiree."  
"That could wait." said a voice.  
Turning toward the direction of the new voice, we saw Clockwork floating there in his adult form.  
"Clockwork!" I said.  
"As I've promised, I've erased Paulina's memory." He told us. "When she wakes up, she'll no longer remember that she had ghost powers."  
"Thank you Clockwork." I said.  
"No problem." Clockwork said. "However, just to remind you: unless you desperately need my help, I can't help you defeat Desiree."  
"I think that we can handle her." Sam said.  
Clockwork smiled. "I'm sure you can. Well, I better be off. I'm still needed at my lair. I can't leave time unattended, you know."  
"Yeah." I said. "Thanks again, Clockwork."  
He smiled. "Don't mention it. Good luck facing Desiree tomorrow."  
"Thanks." Sam, Tucker, and I all said in usion.  
With that, Clockwork vanished, back to his lair. After that, we all turned to Paulina.  
"What should we do with her?" Sam asked.  
"I'll just take her back home." I suggested. "The less suspicious she situation looks, the better."  
"Yeah, probably." Tucker said.  
Not wanting to waste any time, I took Paulina home. Hopefully I'll get there before she wakes up. After I arrived to Paulina's house, I placed her in her bed. Honestly, her house is so big it still took me a while to find her bedroom!  
I sighed, then returned to Sam and Tucker. Neither of them moved.  
"Oh, and by the way." I said. "Thanks for saving me earlier."  
Instantly, Sam and Tucker both frowned.  
"Saving you?" Tucker said. "Saving you from what?"  
"From Paulina kissing me." I said. "I don't know where you guys found an Ecto-weapon, but honestly, I could care less. Honestly, whichever one of you did that, I owe you one."  
Sam and Tucker both looked at each other, confused. Then, they both turned to me.  
"Uh, Danny, we didn't do anything." Sam said.  
I frowned. "Huh? What do you mean?"  
"Neither of us did anything." Tucker said. "When we said that Desiree destroyed our only weapons, we meant it."  
"What?" I said "Then who-"  
"You're welcome!" said a new voice. I know that voice.  
Turning around, I saw a new ghost. One that I recognized instantly.  
"Dani?!" I said.  
She smiled at me. "Hey, cousin!"  
"That was you?" I asked. She nodded. "When did you get here?"  
"Roughly around the time when those two ghosts were fighting." She told me. "I was gonna do something, but one of them disappeared before I could do anything."  
"That one was Desiree." I explained. "She is a ghost that grants wishes."  
"Really?" She asked, all interested.  
"She doesn't grant wishes just to be nice." I told her. Instantly, she frowned. "The more wishes she grants, the more powerful she gets."  
"Okay. That makes sense." Dani said. "So now what? Are you guys gonna go get her?"  
"We can't." Tucker told her. "Desiree found out that she could grant her own wishes, and she made it so that she couldn't be sucked into the Fenton Thermos."  
She frowned "The what?"  
"The Fenton Thermos." Sam told her. "It's a device that Danny's parents created to capture ghosts."  
"Oh. Okay." Dani said, rather uncomfortably.  
"However, Desiree decided to try a new strategy this time." I told her. "Every wish she grants, it's only temporary."  
Instantly, Dani's eyes lit up (not literally). "Does that include her own?"  
"Probably. I told her. "At least, that what we hope."  
"Can I help?" Dani asked.  
"Well, I don't know." Danny said.  
"Ah, c'mon, Danny." Dani said. "Thanks to you, I'm stabilized now. Nothing can hurt me now."  
"Well, I guess you can help." I told her.  
She got all excited. "Great! So, when are we gonna stop her?"  
"Every wish she grants lasts only for 72 hours." I explained. "She granted herself the inability to get sucked into the Fenton Thermos roughly two days ago. After tomorrow night, she'll lose that inability."  
"So, we're gonna face her tomorrow night?" Dani asked.  
"Yup." I replied. With that, I turned to Sam and Tucker. "We'll search for Desiree just before the Sun sets."  
"All right." Sam said.  
"We probably should head home." Tucker said. "It's getting late."  
"Yeah, we should." Sam said. "Bye Danny. Bye Dani."  
"Bye." Dani and I said in usion.  
Sam and Tucker both left, leaving me alone with Dani. I turned to her.  
"Where are you staying?" I asked.  
"I don't know." She admitted. "Maybe I'll sneak into an abandon building."  
"I have a better idea." I told her. "You can come with me, just for the night. You can sleep in the spare bedroom in the Ops Center again. Just make sure to sleep in your human form. That way, if my parents find you, the situation could go a lot easier."  
She smiled. "Okay. That could work!"  
AN 1: just so you guys know, there's only two chapters left in this story.  
AN 2: Also, the scene where Dani saved Danny from being kissed by Paulina was actually my first idea for this story. I foreshadowed her presence in this story in the first chapter. That's why I said that the story took place between "D-Stabilized" and "Phantom Planet."


	11. And Now This Ends Part 2

The next day.  
Danny's POV:  
I know I've said it before, but I'll say it one more time. Officially after tonight, this will all be over! Desiree will finally lose her inability to not get sucked into the Fenton Thermos! Sam and Tucker are supposed to meet me at my house. Dani is already there. We're gonna discuss a plan to defeat Desiree.  
"When are Sam and Tucker gonna show up?" Dani asked.  
"I don't really know." I admitted. "Hopefully soon. Anyway, while we have a moment, I want to discuss some things with you."  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"Well, since you've never faced Desiree before, I should give you some advice." I replied.  
"Danny, she's just one ghost." Dani said. "I've had to face both Vlad and the risk of dissolving into nothing before. How much more trouble could she be?"  
I shuddered, remembering the day that she was referring to.  
"You have no idea." I told her. "Desiree has the ability to grant any wish that she hears. Apparently, she has to grant every wish that she hears. Usually when Sam, Tucker, and I face her, we use that to our advantage. However, I don't think that will work this time. She found out that she could grant her own wishes, so who knows what advantage she may have over us?"  
"Well, I guess." Dani said. "So what are we gonna do?"  
"I don't know yet." I admitted. "We'll discuss that when Sam and Tucker show up. However, I want to warn you. Until she's captured, do not make a wish of any kind. Even if you think it would help us. Whenever she grants a wish, the wish always winds up backfiring."  
"Got it." Dani said. "Honestly, do we really need Sam and Tucker's help? We can probably handle her on our own."  
"Sorry Dani, but the four of us are a team." I told her. "We help each other out. No exceptions. Besides, who knows how powerful Desiree is right now? Remember, the more wishes she grants, the more powerful she becomes. We're probably gonna need all the help we can get."  
"Fine." She said.  
I turned to the window. I'm just gonna call Sam and Tucker. I can tell that the Sun's starting to set. We can't waste any time!  
"Hello?" Sam and Tucker said in usion when they picked up.  
"Where are you guys?" I asked.  
"I'm getting ready." Sam said. "I know I have a few spare weapons somewhere. I just gotta find them."  
"I'll be there soon." Tucker said.  
Yeah, right. I can tell that he's eating something.  
"Tucker, are you eating something?" I asked.  
He sighed. "Sorry, Danny. My mother made meatloaf."  
"Tucker, we gotta go soon!" I reminded him.  
"Okay! Okay!" Tucker said. "I'll be right over."  
"Thank you!" I told him.  
"I'll be right over, too, Danny." Sam said. "I just found the weapons I was looking for."  
"Great." I said. "Come on over ASAP!"  
With that, I hung up. I sighed. This is gonna be a long day!  
After about half an hour, Sam and Tucker finally showed up.  
"Finally! I though you guys would never show up." I said.  
"Sorry, Danny." Sam said. "I needed a weapon. I can't fight Desiree empty-handed."  
"I was hungry." Tucker said. "my mom makes really good meatloaf."  
"Did you bring back any?" Dani asked hopefully.  
"Dani!" I said.  
"What? I'm hungry too!" She said.  
I sighed. "Fine. I'll get you something to eat."  
"Can I have something, too?" Sam asked.  
"Ugh!" I cried.  
Roughly five minutes later, I got Sam, Dani, and myself something to eat. Yeah, all that talk of food made me hungry, too. Man, I forgot that Dani can eat! She nearly has my dad's appetite! well, she is my clone. There's probably some kind of a connection there, I guess.  
"So, what's our strategy?" I asked.  
"We could just distract her until the Sun sets." Tucker suggested. "Then, we can just suck her into the Fenton Thermos."  
"That could work." I said. "We may need the element of surprise, though."  
"Like what?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know." I said. "Maybe we could make it look like we have no clue what we're doing so Desiree will let her guard down."  
"Yeah, I guess." Dani said. "Or we could make it seem like we're losing."  
"That could work, too." I said. "You know, I have an idea, too."  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Desiree doesn't know you, Dani, so we could use that to our advantage." I replied. "You hide somewhere, until I give you a signal. Upon seeing the signal, you'll suck Desiree into the Fenton Thermos."  
"I'd rather get more involved than that, but I'll do it." Dani said. "However, I don't know how the Fenton Thermos works."  
"It's easy." Tucker told her. "You just-"  
"Beware!" Said a voice.  
Looking up, I saw the Box Ghost floating above us. Oh, come on! Really? Now the guy has to show up?  
"I am the Box Ghost! And this time, I'll- uh, who's this?" He asked, eying Dani.  
"I'm Dani." Dani told him.  
He looked at Dani and me over and over again. It doesn't take a genius to notice the similarities between us.  
"Okay, then...Beware!" The Box Ghost said. "For I am the Box Ghost, and I won't be contained in your cylindrical device this time!"  
Having enough, I sent a blast at him, hiting him square on. The Box Ghost flew through the air, then fell out of the window. I am so glad that it was already open!  
I smiled at Dani. "Well, since we have an opportunity, we'll show you how to use the Fenton Thermos!"  
Dani smiled.  
Roughly ten minutes later, we were able to capture the Box Ghost. While I was fighting him, Sam and Tucker taught Dani how to use the Fenton Thermos. Hopefully, when we face off against Desiree, it'll be just as easy.  
I landed on the ground, right next to Sam, Tucker, and Dani. "Well guys, this is it. Let's go stop Desiree!"  
AN: Hey guys. Change of plans. I decided to add an extra chapter to this story. So, now there will only be two chapters left. Sorry about that! Anyway, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Final Confrontations

Danny's POV:  
Dani, Sam, Tucker, and I decided to look for Desiree in the least populated part of Amity Park. That way, we can draw less attention to ourselves and reduce the risk of anyone else getting hurt. Currently, we're at the park. The weather is rather cloudy, so no one came to the park today for fear of the possibility of rain. Dani is hiding in a nearby bush, awaiting my signal.  
"Are you sure Desiree will be here?" Tucker asked.  
"I honestly don't know." I admitted. "In fact, I don't know where she is."  
"Are you sure that we can't just wish for her to be here?" I heard Dani ask through the Fenton Phones.  
"No!" I told her sharply. "I said don't make a wish of any kind!"  
"It's not a bad idea, Danny." Sam said. "The least populated our battleground is, the better."  
"Well, I don't know." I said. "It could work. But what if it doesn't? I mean, she actually has to hear a wish in order to grant it."  
"She could be here somewhere, hiding." Tucker suggested. "You know she can't resist granting a wish."  
"But every wish she grants just gives her more power." I reminded him.  
"We defeated her before when she was very powerful, remember?" Sam said. "She gained so much power she was as tall as a skyscraper!"  
"Well, I guess we could give it a try." I said, finally caving in. "You guys wanna do the honors?"  
"Sure, I'll do it." Tucker said. "I wish that Desiree was right in front of us."  
We all looked in front of us. I could tell that Dani was looking in the same direction, even though she was hiding behind the bushes. For her sake and the sake of our plan I hope Desiree doesn't notice her!  
"Nothing's happening." Sam said.  
"Maybe she didn't hear-" I started to say. Suddenly without warning, I got hit by a blast that came out of nowhere.  
"Oof!" I groaned as I fell to the ground. Looking up towards the direction of the blast, I saw Desiree appear in front of us.  
"Honestly, that wish wasn't even worth granting." Desiree said. "However, it did give me a nice opportunity for a sneak attack, though."  
At that moment, the Sun finally set. This is the moment that we've been waiting for! Noticing that the Sun has set, Sam and Tucker started to fire at Desiree. She easily dodged their attacks. When she got close to me, she sent a blast at me. Not expecting it, I crash-landed into a building.  
Desiree's POV:  
Well, that worked out nicely! Now to deal with Danny's friends. Turning to them, I sent them a wry smile. They looked at each other, then started to fire at me again. Not wasting any time, I sent a blast at each of them, knocking their weapons out of their hands in the process.  
"I wish that you both were tied up by ghost energy and that I have full control of your weapons!" I said. "And so I have wished it, and so shall it be."  
Instantly, both of them got tied together with ghost energy. Smiling, I raised my arms. Their weapons floated into the air, before facing them. They both started to charge up.  
"Now any movement near the two of you will cause the weapons to fire!" I told them.  
Distracted, I got blasted. Upon falling to the ground, I looked up into the angry face of Danny.  
Danny's POV:  
"Call off the weapons!" I order her.  
"Or what?" She asked.  
"This!" I told her.  
With that, I sent another blast at her, hitting her square on. She crash-landed into the grass.  
"Now?" Dani asked.  
"Not yet." I told her. "I'll give the signal when she gets a little closer to you. To make sure that she doesn't notice you, we only got one shot at this, and the timing must be perfect!"  
Distracted, I didn't notice Desiree get up. She floated in front of me, then brutally slapped me. I went flying into a car, breaking it in the process.  
"My car!" some guy yelled.  
"Sorry!" I called to him.  
Looking up, I saw Desiree. Her hand grew, then she pinned me to the ground with it, completely destroying the car in the process.  
Desiree chuckled. "Seriously, Danny. Just give up. Without that thermos of yours, you cannot defeat me."  
"Should I suck her into the Fenton Thermos now?" Dani whispered, so Desiree couldn't hear her.  
"Not yet." I whispered back.  
Suddenly, I felt one of the Fenton Phones being pulled out of my ears. Looking up, I noticed that Desiree was holding it in her free hand.  
"So, this is your source of commucation with your friends?" Desiree asked, eying the Fenton Phone. With that, she crushed it in her hand. "What was the point of talking with them anyway? They are literally tied up at the moment and cannot help you."  
Well, that's a relief. She doesn't know that I wasn't talking to Sam and/or Tucker. So we could still have the element of surprise here.  
"Let's just finish this already!" Desiree declared. She raised her hand, glowing with energy. I braced for impact, but before Desiree could do anything, a blast came out of nowhere and struck her. Desiree flew through the air, letting go of me in the process.  
"Danny, are you okay?" Dani asked through the other Fenton Phone.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her. "Thanks for blasting Desiree off of me. However, we may not be able to use the element of surprise now."  
"Uh, that wasn't me." Dani said slowly.  
"What?" I asked. Confused, I turned towards the direction of the blast. Standing there, was a kid around Dani's age. Maybe a little younger. His hand was glowing. It's strange, he looked familiar. I wonder why.  
"You Okay?" He asked.  
Wait, I do recognize him. I can't believe it! It's-  
"Merlin?!" I said.  
"Hey Danny!" He said.  
"Hey. Yeah, I'm okay." I said. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I live in that house over there." He said, point to a large house. "From my bedroom window, I saw the fight. So, I decided to help you."  
"Merlin, as much as I appreciate it, I don't want you to fight." I told him. "You could get hurt."  
"Please let me help!" Merlin begged. "You seem to be letting that ghost girl over there help you."  
Panicking, I whispered "Sh! Desiree doesn't know about her. She's gonna suck Desiree into the Fenton Thermos so we can finally capture her when the timing is right. Tell you what, you can help, but you have to do exactly as I say."  
"Okay!" He said, very excited.  
"See those guys over there? They're tied up with ghost energy." I told him. "Desiree took control of their weapons. Any movement near them will cause them to fire. I need you to free them. Use your sorcery to free them!"  
"Got it!" He said.  
"Whatever you do, make sure that the ghost weapons don't fire at Sam and Tucker!" I told him.  
"Okay, I'm on it!" He told me.  
At that point, Desiree got up and glared angrily at us. "Oh, I remember you! You're the kid I gave magic to."  
"Yeah, I am." Merlin declared. "You made me into a freak!"  
"There are consequences, you know." Desiree reminded him.  
"So what? I didn't ask for them!" Merlin said.  
"I really could care less." Desiree told him. "Well, I think this fight is over for the day. Good-bye!"  
"No!" I shouted. With that, I sent a blast at her. Not expecting it, the blast hit Desiree before she could escape.  
"While I distract Desiree, free Sam and Tucker!" I told Merlin. With that, I went to fight Desiree.  
Merlin's POV  
I started to head over to the teens that were tied up by the ghost energy. What were their names again? Pam and Luther? Oh well, I'll worry about that later.  
When I got close to them, they started to panic.  
"Don't get any closer!" Sam said. "The weapons could go off!"  
"Don't worry, I'm here to help you." I told them. "That ghost gave me magic, and I'm gonna use it to free you guys."  
"Wait, were you that kid who played Jafar in that play?" Tucker asked, now starting to recongnize him.  
"Yeah, I was!" I told him. "My name is Merlin."  
"Look Merlin, could you please try to disarm the weapons?" Sam asked. "I don't mean to be rude here, but I'd rather not get blown to bits!"  
"Okay! Okay! Geez." I said.  
Okay Merlin, you can do this. You just gotta free them from the ghost energy while preventing the weapons from blasting them to pieces. No pressure!  
Raising my arms, I concentrated on my power. After I few seconds, the weapons both shut off and fell to the ground.  
"Thank you!" Sam said in a relieved voice.  
"No problem. Now to free you guys." I said.  
After another moment of concentration, the ghost energy disintegrated into nothing.  
"Wow. Impressive." Tucker said.  
I smiled, then turned towards Danny's direction. He's still fighting that ghost. There has got to be a way to help him.  
Turning towards the ghost weapons, I got an idea. Focusing my energy again, the ghost weapons started to float again.  
"Uh, what are you doing?" Sam asked.  
"You'll see." I told her.  
After a moment's concentration, the weapons started to fire at the ghost (the ghost that gave me magic, not Danny Phantom).  
Danny's POV  
During my fight with Desiree, she started to get blasted from behind. Turning towards the direction of the blasts, I saw Sam, Tucker, and Merlin. The blasts were coming from Sam and Tucker's weapons. Only, they weren't the ones firing. I could tell that Merlin was the one controlling them. I gotta admit, he's good. Not only has he saved Sam and Tucker, he's also managed to attack Desiree, preventing her from moving. This is the opportunity that we were waiting for!  
"Dani, try to get closer to Desiree without being seen." I told her.  
She does. She's now hiding behind a tree that's roughly six feet away from Desiree. Desiree was too busy being blasted to notice her. Dani is very close to Desiree now. The timing is just about perfect.  
"Now!" I yelled into the Fenton Phones.  
Instantly, Dani appeared from behind the tree. After pointing the Fenton Thermos at Desiree, she activated it. The Fenton Thermos started to suck Desiree inside of it.  
"What?! How is this possible?!" Desiree screamed as she was being sucked inside.  
"You said it yourself, Desiree. You said that the wishes that you grant were only temporary. Apparently, your own wishes were no exception." I told her.  
"No! You have gotta be kidding meeeee!' Desiree yelled as she was finally sucked inside the Fenton Thermos. Quickly, Dani placed the cap on it.  
"I really need to think things through better." Desiree's voice said from inside the Fenton Thermos.  
Instantly, Sam and Tucker's ghost weapons stopped firing, and they both fell to the ground. Merlin seemed to be back to normal, too. Hopefully, his magic is now gone.  
Dani and I both floated over to them.  
"You guys okay?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, we're okay." I said.  
"Are my powers gone?" Merlin asked.  
"They should be." I told him.  
"Let's find out." Merlin said. He started to concentrate, but after ten seconds nothing happened.  
"It worked!" Merlin said. "My powers are gone! Honestly, I'm gonna miss them."  
"You're better off without them." Sam told him.  
"Well, I guess I better take you home, Merlin." I told him.  
"Thanks, but I can get home myself." He said.  
"Are you sure?" I asked. "It's late, and you're parents might punish you if they catch you sneaking in the house this late at night."  
Merlin thought it over. "Actually, yeah, can you take me home?"  
I smiled "Sure. We'll be back soon, guys."  
With that, I lifted Merlin up, then took him home. After sneaking him into his bedroom, I decided to talk to him.  
"Thanks again for your help, Merlin." I whispered.  
"No problem." He whispered back. "I'm glad that's over with."  
"Me, too." I told him. "I better get going. It was nice working with you."  
"You, too." Merlin said. "Thanks for everything, Danny!"  
"No problem" I smiled. With that, I left.  
Merlin's POV  
I smiled, watching Danny Phantom leave. I can't believe everything that's happened! I was given magic and met Danny Phantom! Not only that! I helped him take a ghost down, too! All in one week! Won't my friends be jealous when they hear about this!  
"Merlin?" I heard my mother said as she open my door.  
"Mom!" I said. I rushed over to her. "I don't have magic anymore!"  
She seemed startled. "You don't? Oh, I'm so relieved! What happened?"  
"Danny Phantom helped me get rid of it!" I told her.  
"Danny Phantom? That heroic ghost?" She asked.  
"Yeah." I told her.  
She seemed puzzled. Then, she smiled. "Well, that was awfully nice of him. I guess he's really a hero afterall."  
"Yeah. He really is." I said. No way I'm gonna tell her everything. She'd have a fit if she found out I got involved in a ghost fight. Honestly, I doubt that she believes me, anyway. Just in case, it's gonna be my little secret. In fact, I not gonna tell my friends what happened, either. Oh, well. You can't have everything!  
Danny's POV  
After dropping off Merlin, I went back to Dani, Sam, and Tucker.  
"Did you drop him off?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah." I told her. "Hopefully, he'll leave this whole event behind him."  
"Yeah, maybe." Dani said. "Well, now that that's out of the way. I'm probably gonna head off."  
"Where are you gonna go?" Tucker asked.  
"I don't know." Dani admitted. "This Phantom still has a world to explore."  
"Just be safe." I told her.  
"Don't worry, Danny. I'll be fine." Dani insisted.  
At that point, she hugged me, but not just me, also Sam and Tucker.  
"See ya." Dani said.  
With that, Dani flew into the night sky. She got farther and farther away until she was just a dot on the horizon.  
"Well, I probably should be heading home now." Sam said. "It getting late."  
"Yeah, me too." Tucker said. "I gotta get ready to go back to school soon. Our spring vacation is almost over."  
I sighed. "Don't remind me. Well, I'm gonna go, too. See ya guys."  
"Bye Danny." Sam and Tucker said in usion.  
With that all behind me, I flew home. After landing in my bedroom, I transformed back into my human half. Finally, this is now over and done with!  
"Where have you been?" Jazz asked as she entered my bedroom.  
"Taking care of business." I told her. "I'll tell you what happened."  
I told her everything, except the part about Dani and Merlin. I'll tell her about Dani when she's ready to meet them. As for Merlin, well, I think it's best that I keep him anonymous for now so the press won't hound him down.  
"Wow." Jazz said. "I missed all the fun!"  
I laughed.  
AN 1: Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a couple of days. It's been hectic. Anyway, the next chapter is the last one.  
AN 2: Just so you guys know, I'm gonna try to respond to your reviews as much as I can. Generally what I'll do is I'll send you a reply if you have an account already. If you don't, I'll just reply to you as an author's note.  
AN 3: Responses to reviews.  
Guess 1 (from chapter 3): glad that you liked the story so far. Thank you. Your review means a lot to me. Sorry I couldn't have responded to you sooner, I was just unsure how to do it.


	13. Back to School

The next day.  
Danny's POV:  
Well, we're back at school again. The event with Desiree cost us the end of our spring break. Thanks Desiree! It's totally unfair! I wanted to enjoy the rest of my vacation, but instead I had to deal with both Desiree and Paulina. Oh, well. At least that's over with.  
Unfortunately, Mr. Lancer gave us a lot of homework to do during the vacation. Because of Desiree, I barely had time to do it. Hopefully, I'll get a grade higher than a D so my parents won't kill me.  
Anyway, the school day just ended. I'm talking to Sam and Tucker while I wait for my parents to pick me up.  
"I'm glad that's over with." Sam said.  
"I know. Me too." Tucker agreed.  
"I just wish I had time to finish my English assignment." I said.  
"I finished it." Sam said.  
"So did I." Tucker said.  
"How did you guys finish it?" I asked.  
"Dude, we were on vacation for nine days." Tucker said. "The event with Desiree only lasted for four days."  
"Yeah, but I was busy for the majority of it." I said.  
"Goofing off?" Sam asked with a smirk.  
I sent her a look, and she stopped talking.  
"You guys aren't gonna believe what happened to me over the break." A voice said.  
Turning towards the direction of the voice, we saw Paulina talking to her friends. They all seemed interested in what Paulina had to say.  
"I spent time with the Ghost Boy!" Paulina finished.  
Sam, Tucker, and I all gasped.  
"How does she remember that?" I whispered.  
"I don't know." Sam whispered back.  
"I thought Clockwork erased her memory." Tucker said.  
"I did." Said a new voice.  
Turning around, we saw Clockwork floating there in his adult form. The first thing I noticed was that no one seemed to notice him. It took me a second to realize that they were all frozen in time. Looking down, I noticed that I had a time medallion on. So did Sam and Tucker.  
"Clockwork! What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I just wanted to explain something to you." Clockwork said, transforming into his elderly form.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"I did erase her memory." Clockwork told us. "However, our deal was that I'd make her forget that she had ghost powers. Besides that, she can still somewhat remember the events that happened to her."  
"So what you're saying is that Paulina doesn't remember that she had ghost powers, but she did remember "helping" Danny?" Tucker asked.  
"Not exactly." Clockwork replied. "All she can remember is that she interacted with Danny, but nothing else."  
"Well, that's a relief." I said.  
"I don't break my promises." Clockwork told us. "Time isn't something that you can mess around with, you know."  
"Yeah, I guess not." I said. "Well, thanks for everything, Clockwork."  
"No problem." Clockwork said. "Well, I better be off. Good-bye."  
With that, Clockwork vanished (back to his lair, I suppose). Instantly, time unfrozen. Our medallions also vanished. I guess Clockwork must have reclaimed them.  
"No way!" Dash said.  
"Are you sure?" Kwan asked.  
"Yeah." Paulina said. "Although, honestly, I don't really remember what happened, but I did see him!"  
"Well, that cool." Dash said. "Well, we gotta go. Football practice starts soon."  
"See ya, guys!" Paulina said.  
Dash, Kwan, and their other friends started to head to football practice. On the way, Dash ran into me, quite literally.  
"Watch it, Fen-toenail!" Dash said in annoyance.  
He and his friends laughed, then went to football practice. Man, how I hate him!  
"Let it go, dude." Tucker said, noticing my anger.  
I sighed. "I know."  
"So Paulina, you really saw the Ghost Boy." Star asked.  
I almost forgot that she and Paulina were still there.  
"Yeah, I did." Paulina said before sighing. "Oh, how I wish to see him again!"  
I gasped. Sam and Tucker both stood in front of me to block everyone's view of me. After a few seconds, nothing happened.  
"Nothing happened!" I said. "Desiree must still be in the Ghost Zone."  
"I for one don't miss her." Sam said.  
"Hopefully, we won't have to see her for a while." Tucker agreed.  
Curious to see what else Paulina will tell Star about me, we all started to easedrop on their conversation.  
"There has got to be a way I can get close to the Ghost Boy again." Paulina said.  
"Maybe you could get ghost powers." Star joked.  
"Maybe." Paulina agreed, not realizing that Star was only joking. "Perhaps one day."  
"If she only knew." Sam whispered.  
We all laughed.  
The end.  
AN 1: Well, the story is finally over! This was honestly a fun story to write. I hope that you all liked it. I may write another story, but it's probably not gonna be another Danny Phantom fanfic. Anyway, tell me what you think.  
AN 2: Thanks everyone who sent a review and/or read this story. Apparently, about 1,200 people have read it! I'm honestly very thrilled. Thanks again, I probably couldn't have taken the time to write it without all of your support!


End file.
